The werewolf under my skin
by emmilou87
Summary: My contribution to one of the sweetest surprises provided by J.K.R in HBP...takes place during book five and six. I'm french, so don't yell at me for the mistakes lol. Please RR :
1. Chapter 1

**THE WEREWOLF UNDER MY SKIN**

**To Grimauld Place** - _Where Kingsley is briefing a young Auror_

July 1995

-You're sure you want to join us, Tonks? This is gonna be quite dangerous, and of course, totally illegal…

-Come on, Kingsley, interrupted the young witch. Course I'm sure…I don't give a damn if our stupid Minister – sorry, I should have said our dear employer- chooses to be deaf, dumb and blind while there's a war outside!

Kingsley Shaklebolt burst out laughing, his deep voice echoing in the night. They were flying fast, the bright stars glittering far above their heads, their cloaks billowing in the wind. Any Muggle who would have looked in the sky with a telescope at this moment would probably have thought he was dreaming: two people, a tall black man and a short woman, mounting brooms and speeding in the night, wearing black cloaks and pointed hats! Adding the fact that the young witch's pale, heart- shaped face looked even paler comparing with the mane of tomato red hair falling on her shoulders, it is more likely to think that any Muggle would have thought himself mad.

Looking at her still laughing companion, Tonks had to suppress a giggle at the sight of his bare skull shining as brightly as the crescent-shaped moon above them. But she managed to behave herself for once –after all, he was a much more qualified Auror than her. She was barely 22, and with only twelve months of experience as an Auror, still had a lot to learn.

-So, she resumed, who am I to meet at those Headquarters?

-Well, of course, Dumbledore will be here- he's always here for newcomers, even if he's very busy at the moment… Kingsley frowned slightly, and Tonks knew she was thinking about the Wizengamot affair. She felt her temper rise at the idea that she was forced to work for people so desperately coward.

-Anyway, continued Kingsley, he's the leader of the Or -our leader, I mean. And there will be Sirius, as I told you. The House is his.

Tonks glanced at him, smiling distractedly. Of course, she knew the truth now, but this was still quite weird to be about to meet someone considered as the most dangerous Death-eater alive by almost the entire wizarding community… and a man, incidentally, who happened to be a cousin of hers! But after all, she had never believed him guilty. She could remember how nice and funny he was when she used to see him as a little girl, and her mother had told the whole family a thousand time how much he hated the Darks Arts and that he would NEVER have joined You-Know-Who ("This is dragon dung, Honey!"). The young witch suppressed a grin. Her mother could be annoying sometimes, but she had always had a good feeling about people.

- How is he? She asked eagerly. She hadn't seen him in years, and he had faced Azkaban. She knew he must be about 36 now, but apart from that…

-He's a funny guy, Sirius, smiled Kingsley. You can't blame him for being a bit…on edge sometimes. He's always been so, even when he was young, I remember. But he's really nice, you'll like him. He's a bit like you, actually…very, very stubborn.

She laughed, feeling quite euphoric. She liked the description…breathing deeply and savouring the pleasure of flying freely in the night, she let her mind wander. Finally, she was about to act – in spite of the apathy of her superiors, she could do something to help prevent murders of Muggles and wizards. A second war had begun – but now there was hope. Harry Potter - wasn't it worth facing danger for that boy?

-So, Dumbledore and Black. Who else?

Kingsley shrugged.

-It depends. Many people are only dropping in. There might be Remus Lupin…

- The Potter's friend, uh? One of the Marauders?

- Yep, said Kingsley. Former Gryffindor, same year as James, Lilly and Sirius. Very smart guy, very calm, quite unlike Sirius, but quite similar too…he's very liked among the Order. No doubt you'll like him too. But you never know, he might be away on a mission…

- Yeah? What kind of things is he up to? She asked eagerly.

- Erm, maybe you can ask him once…I don't fell like telling you at his place, answered Kingsley, looking grave and somewhat ill-at-ease.

- No problem, replied Tonks cheerfully. Whatever the missions for the Order could be, she would soon know, she thought, smiling, as they began to go down, reaching London, where thousands of lights were like a giant cobweb glittering in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Santiva Potter** and **Phoenixtear19**, thank you guys so much for the reviews, this is so encouraging! Well, guess being French isn't a disease after all lol.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K.R and I don't own any of her characters and backgrounds… Wish I did though, I'm _dying_ to know what happens in book seven! **

* * *

**

_There's the moon asking to stay_

_Long enough for the clouds to fly me away..._

Jeff Buckley, Grace

* * *

**Waiting for the recruit –where three men sit and talk**

-When are they supposed to come, Albus? asked Sirius sharply.

- Well, if I am not mistaken, in about two minutes time, answered Albus Dumbledore cheerfully, glancing at is strange clock.

He emptied his glass of wine, smiling serenely to the two men sitting in front of him at a wooden table, in the middle of a gloomy kitchen, at 12, Grimmauld Place. They were both in their mid-thirties, with only a few months difference, but they did look very different from each other in appearance. The man who had just spoken had long jet black hair that was falling on his shoulders. His dark blue eyes shone with a fierce brilliance in his pale, somewhat angular face, underlining its fine lines. In spite of his thinness and his hollowed cheeks, he had not totally lost the remains of a great beauty.

The second man was sitting silently next to him. He wasn't older, but his harmonious face was already slightly wrinkled. His light brown hair, falling messily on his eyes, was flecked with grey. He looked exhausted, but his grey eyes were bright and alert.

You will see, Nymphadora Tonks is a very smart witch. I am sure that she will help us a lot, being a gifted Auror. Moreover, he added cheerfully, she is quite a funny girl.

I hope she does – meeting her crazy murderer of a cousin and a werewolf the same evening- replied Sirius sardonically, as he let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark. What do you think, Moony?

The other man sighed wearily, smiling.

At least, I hope she'll be able to stand your cynicism, he replied in a slightly hoarse voice.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the front door.

-Here they are! cried Dumbledore, jumping to his feet like a child. Shall we go and welcome them, now? After you, Sirius, Remus…

And the three men hurried to the door.

* * *

**This is short I know...more to come soon. My chapters are like J.K.R. book,s, each one longer than the previous :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.R and I don't own any of her characters and backgrounds… Wish I did though, I'm dying to know what happens in book seven!

* * *

_Listen to me, I cannot see clearly, isn't that she coming to me nearly here?_

Jeff Buckley, Lilac wine

* * *

**First meeting – where fun begins**

-Cosy, muttered Tonks, waiting for the door to be opened. Her companion chuckled. Then they heard footsteps, and the door opened to reveal the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore, tall and thin, his long dark- blue robes glittering with tiny silver stars, his grey beard and eyebrows as bushy as ever. He opened his arms widely, as if nothing could have pleased him more than seeing two Aurors on the threshold, and let them enter politely.

- Evening, Professor, beamed the young witch.

- How are you doing, Nymphadora? Asked Dumbledore, pressing her hand in his, his bright blue eyes glittering.

- Never been better, she smiled, euphoric. She'd always liked her Headmaster so much that she even could stand him calling her by her first name.

- Wonderful, he replied in a ringing voice, while Kingsley shook hands with two men standing behind the old wizard.

Her heart missed a beat when her eyes met those of the one who had long, jet black hair. He looked healthier: his hollow face was no more waxy, like on the rewards. His jetty hair was shorter, and his dark blue eyes were shining brightly. He looked younger and handsomer than she had imagined him, but she recognized him instantly: Sirius, Black. He was looking earnestly straight into her eyes, with a slightly unsure look.

-Sirius, meet your young cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.

- Wow, that is really, really _weird, _she said softly, but with a bright smile.

- Hello, he said, smiling too and shaking her hand warmly. When he smiled, his whole features seemed to enlighten, and she saw the good-looking man of her memories. Strange way to meet an old relative, isn't it? How are you, Nymphadora?

She laughed.

-Indeed, she replied cheerfully. Better later than ever! I remember you, anyway. And by the way, she added, screwing her nose, it's Tonks. And don't tell me my lunatic of a mother gave me an original name.

Sirius let out a brief laugh that sounded like a bark.

-You're so like Andromeda. Well, almost, he grinned, looking at her. Nice hair, actually.

She chuckled, waving her long mane of tomato-red hair.

-Thanks. I'm a Metamorphmagus…expect everything!

Dumbledore was still beaming. Turning to the other man who stood slightly behind, he said:

-And allow me to introduce Remus Lupin.

-Evening, he said, in a slightly hoarse voice, smiling at her. It's a pleasure to meet you at last.

When he shook her hands, she noticed the scars that were carved in his skin. He had long, nervous hands, like a pianist or something. Without knowing why, she felt slightly taken aback. He didn't look at all like she'd imagined after Kingsley's description. He was tall and thin, and he looked exhausted, but in an awkward way… his robes were shabby and patched in many places, his cheeks were hollowed and yet there was an air of grace about him that surprised her. She'd imagined a kind of tedious bookworm wearing glasses, and she found herself facing a totally different person. His light-brown hair, falling messily on his eyes, was already stripped with grey, but his face was still young, though prematurely lined. When their eyes met, she felt even more surprised. His eyes had the most peculiar colour she'd ever seen: at first, they seemed a common grey, but when looking more attentively, she could see golden glints in them. Their brilliance corroborated the idea of an intelligent man, and there was calmness in his warm smile that reminded her of Dumbledore.

-Well, said the Headmaster brightly, just as she thought about him, perhaps we could go back to the kitchen? We do have rather a lot of things to discuss before the meeting.

Without further discussions, they all followed him into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R and I don't own any of her characters and backgrounds… Wish I did though, I'm dying to know what happens in book seven!

* * *

_I made wine from the lilac tree_

_Put my heart in its recipe_

_Makes me see what I want to see and be what I want to be..._

Jeff Buckley, Grace

* * *

**The Order of the Phoenix – Where much is said**

Remus smiled when looking at the young witch sitting in front of him, who was smiling continuously, her fingertips pounding on the table, almost quivering with impatience. Dumbledore was right – she_ was_ funny. Her humour seemed to fit her unforeseeable cousin perfectly. They barely knew each other for 20 minutes, and yet they had already taken delight in throwing witticisms in each other's face. This promised to be entertaining…She seemed quite surprising too…she _did_ surprise him, at least, when he had met her. He didn't expect her to look so young- in fact, she looked barely 18, though she was 22, according to Sirius. But in spite of her youth, she had produced a very favourable impression on him; a strange mix of weirdness and vivid intelligence. She was small and thin, with a smooth, heart-shaped face, enlightened by her vividly-coloured hair and her large dark eyes, sparkling mischievously. But in spite of this frail silhouette, there was smartness and self-confidence in her attitude. He frowned slightly, hoping that the job would not be too dangerous for such a young person…but after all, she was an Auror, and Charlie Weasley, for instance, was not older. He thought about himself, barely 18 when he had joined the Order during the first war. _And now look at you, old prat_, he thought bitterly. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed wearily. The full moon was in two weeks…

But then members started to come, inevitably pulling the bell and causing Mrs Black's portrait to yell dreadful insults that echoed in the whole house. He followed Sirius out of the room, trying not to smile while his friend headed to the corridor, growling insults like a grumpy dog.

One by one, people came in the kitchen, sitting around the large wooden table, talking enthusiastically, and Tonks observed them with equal enthusiasm. Many of them cast the young Auror a surprised glance, but some, like Emmeline Vance, a gifted witch she knew from the Ministry, smiled or nodded in a friendly way. A tall, strict-looking witch with a tight bun came towards her, rewarding Tonks with one of her rare smiles.

-Evening, Professor McGonagall, said Tonks, beaming.

- Hello, Miss Tonks, answered the witch. I must say I'm not surprised to see you there. It's good to see you again. I see you've finally found your way. Congratulations.

- Thanks, replied Tonks, her smile widening. She doubted the strict Transfiguration teacher had ever paid her such a compliment before. Most of the time, she had been busy reprimanding her for her lack of attention in class, her extravagant hair cuts, or her dreadful clumsiness (when she dropped her wand or knocked her neighbour with it).I mean I'm glad to see you too…you haven't changed!

- Neither have you, said the witch, her mouth twisting slightly while casting a furtive glance at the young girl's tomato-red hair.

Then she left to talk to Albus Dumbledore. With a flicker of disgust, she saw Severus Snape walk haughtily into the room, merely casting her a cold glance that she returned with equal ferventness and a sarcastic smile.

Finally, about thirty people sat around the table. Among them, Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley, Emmeline Vance, Snape, three Weasleys, the former Auror Mad-Eye Moody, several members of the Hogwart staff, Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, and many others she didn't know yet. There was a feeling of expectation emanating from the assembly. All the eyes were fixed on Dumbledore, who was sitting at the end of the table with a smile on his face. Tonks felt that in spite of the grave circumstances, her heart was pounding so fast with excitement that she thought everybody could hear it. Then the Headmaster opened his mouth, his deep voice echoing in the silent kitchen:

-Welcome to everyone for this new meeting. Before anything else, I would like to introduce this charming woman to those who don't know her yet, he said, gesturing to Tonks with a movement of his long hand.

The young witch waved a hand enthusiastically, trying hard not to laugh at the look of some people, who were staring blankly at her hair. This, added to the Headmaster's speech, reminded her irrepressibly of the Sorting Hat ceremony. Meeting Sirius's eyes, she saw them twinkle: no doubt he was finding this highly funny too.

-Please meet Nymphadora Tonks, continued Dumbledore.

-Call me Tonks, cutted the witch abruptly. She heard Sirius laugh in his bark-like way. Smiling, Dumbledore resumed his speech.

-Tonks, then, a young Auror that will, I have no doubt, be very helpful.

From the corner of her eyes, Tonks saw Snape smile contemptuously. But she quickly looked back at Dumbledore, who had now become grave.

-Fine, now that everything is settled… I declare the meeting open.

It was beyond all that she had expected. She felt so amazed that it sounded more like a dream than anything else. The Minister would have had a heart attack, had he known about the things accomplished by this underground organization. Nothing seemed to have been forgotten, from guarding the Department of Mysteries to sending messages to the giants. Everyone seemed to have a precise task, some highly dangerous, like Snape's (though she couldn't feel much empathy or concern towards him), others, like Mundungus's, who was to watch and, if necessary, protect Harry Potter, were less so, but all the members seemed very keen on doing anything to help. This atmosphere was highly enjoyable for someone surrounded by tedious officials keen on hiding all the suspect facts that could corroborate Voldemort's return.

The meeting lasted 2 hours, after which Tonks was delighted to be given her first assignment (a guard at the Ministry in two days). Then the meeting was declared closed, and people started to stand up, conversing cheerfully, straightening their cloaks around their shoulders to depart. Many had already vanished into thin air, yawning, eager to go to bed. Molly Weasley, standing near the sink, was busy conjuring food and elf-made wine for the people who wanted to have something to eat there.

Suddenly, the young Auror noticed a group of three people standing in a corner, a bit apart, apparently absorbed in a serious conversation. To her amazement, she recognized Snape, with the two persons he was less likely to have a casual chat with: Sirius and Lupin. Curiosity overwhelmed her; with all the silence she could manage, Tonks moved discreetly and miraculously, without breaking anything, she was able to come near enough to hear their discussion.

-I did a whole cauldron for the next fortnight, Lupin, said Snape coldly, disgust written on every line of his sallow face.

-Thanks, Severus, answered Lupin, smiling.

-And you'd better drink some tonight, continued Snape, his face revulsed with dislike and spitefulness. He seemed to take pleasure in elaborating on the subject. On the table near them, a small cauldron was fuming, a rather unpleasant smell emanating from it. Suddenly he was interrupted by Sirius, who had watched silently, frowning, his arms folded

-You know, Snivellus, you don't have to make such efforts. You like it, don't you? It's worth making the Potion just for this nasty game.

-Sirius, interrupted Lupin in a warning tone.

Snape's lips curved into a wicked smile, his eyes twinkling malevolently.

-You're right, Lupin…besides, you don't need a dog to protect you, do you? You're quite able to defend yourself. Beware you don't bite your puppy one night…

And he vanished with a sneer. Sirius was almost purple with rage, but Lupin looked merely weary, though anger had flashed for the first time in his grey eyes at Snape's last words. Suddenly both men turned their heads to look around them, and their eyes fell directly on her.

_Shit_, she thought. _So much for discretion, Tonksie…pathetic. You couldn't look away for once?_ With a flicker of panick, she saw Lupin's eyes widen with shock. He looked startled for a second, but managed to straighten himself very fast. In truth, he felt panicked…he was sure she'd heard everything, and he didn't even have to use Occlumency to know that. He could read the questioning look in her darks eyes. _Now look at you_, he thought angrily. _You'd better tell her straight from the beginning…_but there was no point evading the subject any longer. He opened his mouth to speak, but she anticipated.

-Hey, she said, looking a bit guilty, but mostly concerned. I'm sorry I listened…is there something wrong?

He looked extremely ill-at-ease. He ran a hand through his greying hair, sighing.

-Well, to a certain extent, you might say so…

- Come on, Remus, you're such a bad liar, she interrupted, and he was amazed to see her smile. Behind him, he heard Sirius chuckle slightly, and felt slightly annoyed. There was nothing funny, really. Again, he opened his mouth, but again, she cut him off.

-Please, she said, sounding both caring and impatient. There's no need to look so grave. You're a werewolf, uh?

Both men stared at her blankly, open-mouthed, apparently speechless with amazement. She couldn't help but giggle.

-Well, after all, I _am_ an Auror, she said, in a falsely dignified tone. An this Wolfsbane – she gestured to the potion- smells so awful that you'd never forget it once you've been unfortunate enough to smell it. How can you drink it, I mean, it smells like rotten eggs, doesn't it?

He looked at her silently for a moment, both amazed and incredibly grateful.

-Yeah, he said finally, smiling weakly. And it tastes like it too.

She chuckled.

-Too bad sugar makes it ineffective, uh? She looked in his eyes more seriously for a moment. See? You're a werewolf, so what? Who cares? You could have told me. I don't bite, you know.

Sirius bust out laughing, and she saw the first real smile she'd seen on Lupin face since their first encounter a few hours ago. The effect was striking: his whole face seemed to illuminate, and the golden glint in his eyes was much more visible. He looked younger and definitely quite handsome. She thought that she wouldn't mind making him laugh more often.

-You know, he said, still smiling warmly, you're the first woman who doesn't actually gasp when she is told of my …

-Furry little problem, interrupted Sirius.

Both of them burst out laughing. He had a nice laugh too, harmonious and spontaneous.

She grinned.

-I'm unique, she replied mischievously, arms opened in a triumphant gesture, and accidentally knocking Sirius hard in the chest.

-Thank God, he whispered, massaging his chest.

Both Lupin and Tonks chuckled.

-I'd better go, she said, straightening her cloak. Good luck for drinking this, Remus…I'll see you guys later.

And she vanished with one last wink in a swirl of robes.

-Clever girl, that Tonks, smiled Sirius.

-Indeed, whispered Remus, relief overwhelming him. For some reason, the Wolfsbane seemed to taste a bit better that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R and I don't own any of her characters and backgrounds… Wish I did though, I'm dying to know what happens in book seven!**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 up! thanks again, as ever, you've been very supporting and helpful, this is so nice! Whoups, sorry about Sirius's eyes, **Sloanepeterson09**... I must have skipped the passage in the book about grey eyes. I 've always imagined him with dark blue, almost black eyes. I've made the mistake twice already, so I'm gonna let it this way now... but Remus has grey ones in this story, lol. 

**Zippi**, thanks for what you wrote about the quotees and so on, that was very helpful. French dialogues are written the way I did in the first chapters, but I corrected it, and I'll try to put quotes from now on, unless I forget sometimes.

**Santiva Potter** and **Phoenixtear19**, thanks again for you support, you're wonderful!

**Godricgal**, I'm sorry I don't have time to send you chapters before posting it...again guys, apologies for the mistakes, I'll do my best not to make to many.

Hope you will not find this too boring, I don't like it that much as far as I'm concened, but I couldn't do better...There will be more of Remus's point of view in the story too later.Thanks again everyone!

**

* * *

**

_There's a child sleeping near his twin_

_The pictures gone wild in a rush of wind..._

Jeff Buckley, Dream Brother

* * *

Several meetings – where friendships begin

Ten days later, Tonks felt almost more at home at Grimmauld place than in her own flat. In spite of the dullness of the place, the dreadful picture of Mrs Black, the rude house-elf Kreatur, and that wretched umbrella stand she kept tripping over, there was so much to enjoy she couldn't help coming at least twice a week, even when there was no meeting forecast. First, she came to see Sirius. She still wondered how she had lived without such a funny person in the family…well, he wasn't funny in a conventional way. In fact, he was most of the time grumpy and sulky. But he had also high-valued qualities to Tonks's eyes; he was cynical, had a good amount of dark humour, and was undoubtedly a party guy. Both were delighted to find themselves a twin for all this, and they had already spent a couple of rather wild evenings, competing for who was the best Firewisky bottles-drier (undoubtedly, Sirius was…in spite of his twelve years without alcohol).

One Thursday evening, after a rather boring meeting (not many people had been there, Dumbledore included, and there wasn't much to say anyway), Tonks was yawning widely, stretching herself like a cat, and leaning against her chair. There were only a few people staying, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys. Arthur was expected to come from work in a few minutes' time and Molly had sternly refused any help from the young witch (probably fearing another accident, like dropping the plates or something). The atmosphere was relaxed and calm, and Tonks felt in peace with the rest of the world. Feeling a bit drowsy, she looked distractedly around her. Molly was busy supervising the cooking, while the knives and cutlery were moving magically like a weird ballet; Sirius and Remus were chatting quietly, sipping wine and smiling. Then she heard steps in the corridor, and looking distractedly at the door to see who was coming in, her jaw dropped. Startled, she goggled at the nine persons who were entering the kitchen. Eight of them had the most vividly red hair. The only non red-headed person was a girl in her mid teens, with extremely bushy brown hair. Suddenly, Tonks recognized Arthur Weasley among the crowd. Remus and Sirius had stood up, smiling broadly. Two of the youngsters came to them, hands hold out. Tonks' amazement increased (if possible) when she looked at them: they were twins, obviously, looking exactly similar, from their freckled faces to their brown twinkling eyes. The same malicious grin appeared on their handsome faces when they greeted the two men.

"Sirius, nice to meet you at least, mate. "

"Erm…my pleasure", answered Sirius, looking a bit taken aback by their enthusiasm.

"I'm Fred, and this is George", continued the other twin. "We've heard a lot about you! We'll have a lot to discuss, illustrious mischief predecessor…"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, looking flattered.

"Cheers, professor", said Fred (or was it George?), turning to Lupin. "We've been delighted to discover that the map was your work too…quite surprised, but delighted! "

Lupin chuckled.

"It's great to see you. I heard you haven't lost your old habits."

The twins grinned devilishly, while the other teenagers came to greet to two men with enthusiasm. Then Lupin turned to Tonks, still smiling.

"This is Tonks. She's working with the Order. Tonks is a very gifted Auror."

Tonks beamed at him, then waved enthusiastically at the eight young people who were looking at her with a slightly surprised expression on their faces.

"Wotcher everyone. So, you're all Weasleys, uh? Who's who then?"

"Hey, I'm Fred – and I'm single", said one of the twins, shaking her hand and winking.

" I'm Tonks- and I'm too old for you", retorted Tonks straight away. Everyone burst out laughing, including Fred.

"I tried", he grinned. "This is George".

" Nice to meet you guys…I remember you dimly actually…you were already troublemakers when I was about to leave school."

"It's good to meet a fan", said George ecstatically.

Tonks burst out laughing, and then turned to another Weasley. He was tall and thin, with a very handsome face, his red hair tied in a catogan, his green eyes sparkling warmly, a silver whoop with a snake fang in his left ear. His leather jacket and dragon-leather boots suited him very well. She recognized him at once.

"Jeez, Bill Weasley!" She roared with enthusiasm. Without even thinking further, she threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly he actually let out a moan of pain.

"Damn, Tonks, you haven't changed", he muttered with a wide smile, looking at her and massaging his ribs. "Nice one, this evening", he added, glancing at her appreciatively. She had short, spiky, shiny black hair with flecks of bright purple in it, and purple eyes to match. Added to her usual patched, faded jeans and black Weird Sisters T-shirt, she wasn't surprised by the uncertain looks of the newcomers.

"Thanks", she said, grinning. "Haven't changed either…but who's the lucky, Bill?"

He looked thunderstruck and actually blushed slightly.

" Come on", she added."No one but a girl would make you wear that silver bracelet with the initials F.D. on it!"

Everybody in the room roared with laughter. The twins looked as if their birthday had arrived three months sooner than expected.

"Not an Auror for nothing, are you, _Nymphadora_?" Retorted Bill ironically, looking both amused and deeply embarrassed. The young witch shuddered at her first name, her mouth twisted.

"Ok, I deserved that, Weasley", she said in a threatening tone. "But if anyone says it again, I'll hex you guys", she added for the other, though the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. In fact, she felt euphoric to see Bill again, a good friend from Gryffindor, a year older than her. She also knew his brother Charlie, but according to what she'd been said, he had stayed in Rumania to recruit foreign persons.

"This is my son Ron", continued Mr Weasley.

A very tall, gangling boy with blue eyes, a long nose and freckled face smiled at her uneasily, shaking her hand with his large one. Then he moved aside to let the bushy haired – girl greet the young Auror.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Wotcher ", smiled Tonks. She liked the girl's appearance. Apart from her bushy hair, she had a pretty face, enlightened by her large dark eyes, twinkling with intelligence. She looked calm and totally able to control herself- _quite my opposite_, thought Tonks.

"Good evening...Is it true that you're an Auror?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Yep", confirmed the witch, smiling. "Only since last year, actually."

Hermione looked impressed. Then the last teenage girl came to face Tonks. She too had long, shiny red hair, and she looked very pretty, with her smooth skin and chestnut eyes. She smiled warmly and Tonks, who was at once delighted by her malicious energy and self confidence. She reminded her of Bill and the twins.

" Evening. I love your hair!"

"Cheers", said Tonks. "I really love yours too. Let me have a try…"

She screwed her face as if to remind herself something and immediately, her jetty hair turned bright red, growing exactly the same length as Ginny's. She smiled at the youngsters, who were all gaping at her with wide eyes.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus", explained Tonks. "I can change my appearance at will. Quite useful on duty."

" This is _weird"_, whispered Ron, looking amazed, open-mouthed.

"Ron", interrupted Hermione reprovingly. Tonks bit her lips not to smile- she sounded so much like Mrs Weasley with her husband- "this is amazing, she said with admiration. Will you show us?"

" Sure", grinned Tonks. She liked all those youngsters. They would undoubtedly bring some more life in that gloomy house. She turned to look at Sirius and Remus, who were now greeting Ron and Hermione, obviously already knowing them quite well. Suddenly she met Remus's grey eyes and he smiled at her warmly, an earnest, kind smile which showed nothing but true happiness. She'd never seen him smile without the slightest trace of sadness in his expression. For some reason, that smile troubled her, but before she could linger on that sensation a bit more, Molly served dinner and they all sat to eat the huge meal she'd prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R and I don't own any of her characters and backgrounds… Wish I did though, I'm dying to know what happens in book seven!

* * *

Chapter 6 at last! Sorry this took a while, and I'm not quite satisfied, but I am never anyway... Thanks for the awesome reviews, as ever! **Slightly so, **I absolutely adored your numerous ones lol. Yeah, I agree about Tonks first meeting. I would have gone crazy! And thanks again to **PiaMcKinnon**,** thehpgang**, and **phoenixtear19**, you're all so great!

As ever, there might be barbarisms or mistakes... I'm too lazy to check each doubtful word with Robert Collins :). So do as if you hadn't seen anything, or yell at me in the reviews lol. There you go!

* * *

_The dark angel he is shuffling in_

_Watching over them with his black feather wings unfurled..._

Jeff Buckley, Dream Brother

* * *

**A LONG NIGHT – where Harry makes himself heard.**

"Come on, Tonks, do that pig nose again", giggled Ginny. Next to her, Ron was almost snorting with laughter. Hermione was looking at him, trying hard to prevent herself from bursting out laughing too. The twins also were both looking at Tonks, but their expression was closer to envy than amusement.

"Wish I could do that", muttered George, a longing look in his eyes.

"Don't tell me", sighed Fred. "Imaginethe kind of trouble _this_ could be at school…"

"And I don't want to hear about anything approaching next year! "Snapped Molly Weasley in a threatening voice, turning from the sink toface them, her eyes narrowing.

"Be warned, young men", hissed Sirius in a Snape-ish tone. For once, Molly managed a true smile at his sarcasm.

"Anyway, no more pig nose, girls", answered Tonks with a mischievous smile. "Time for me to return to my true personality…"

She screwed up her face as if trying to remember something, and a second later, her messy, wind-swept hair had turned electric-blue, matching her eyes and making a sharp contrast with her pale heart-shaped face. She grinned at the admiring looks of the youngsters, who stillwere thrilled at every of her morphings. Suddenly she caught Remus's eyes; he was smiling at her, his calm, intelligent face bearing a slightly dreamy expression. She couldn't help but grin back, and suddenly, unable to refrain herself, she screwed up her face again and a snout-like nose replaced her small, straight one. He burst out laughing.

"This just rocks", beamed Ron, enthusiastic. "Fred and George are right, I'm sure this must have been quite useful at school…"

"Ron!" Groaned Mrs Weasley. Everyone chuckled.

"Actually, you're quite right, Ron", said Bill, smiling in an almost nostalgic way. "Tonks used to be quite a troublemaker in her time…"

"Bet she was, grinned Sirius", helping himself to some mashed potatoes and eating with enthusiasm (if there was one thing he never criticized about Molly that was the way she cooked).

"You weren't bad either, if half the things I've been told are true", she answered. Far from angry, he looked quite proud of himself.

"Yeah, well, I could have taught you some tricks, for sure…"

"You wish", interrupted Tonks with false indignation. "I had a better disguise than anyone ever had at Hogwarts!"

"Quite true", said Bill, chuckling. "Once she even took McGonagall's appearance, and she kept it all day long without being caught…she scared the hell out of me when she gave me a week of detention for not having my hair cut…"

"Finally, I was the one who got detention. I managed to bump into the real Minerva McGonagall on my way to the kitchens…I wanted to sneak some food, but it didn't turn out the way I expected", grinned the young Auror, running a hand through her blue hair.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Hermione, but the laugh almost instantly turned to a general yelp of surprise when the doorbell rang loudly, making them jump. Muttering under his breath, Sirius hurried to the door, managing to refrain his mother's yelling on the way. Lupin half-rose of his chair, looking surprised, and a second later they all were amazed to see Arthur Weasley rushing into the kitchen, his old purple robes billowing around him. He looked extremely anxious and rather frightened.

"Good evening everybody", he said urgently, his face grave. "Sorry to disturb dinner, but something serious has occurred in Privet Drive…"

"Oh, Arthur!" Cried Molly Weasley, looking terrified. But her husband interrupted her.

"No need to alarm, Molly, dear, but please all listen to me", he said gravely. "Harry has been attacked by a couple of Dementors while he was walking with his cousin in an alley. No one has been hurt but Harry had to conjure a Patronus to protect Dudley and himself. You should see Albus…I've never seen him so angry, he says Harry is in a lot of trouble…he will probably receive an owl announcing he's expelled in a couple of minutes. Albus has just arrived at the Ministry, trying to arrange things. I must go there as soon as possible too to collect information– let me finish," he added, as Sirius, pale as death, had opened his mouth to speak. "Albus", he continued urgently, "wants me to send an owl to Harry immediately. You know what is at stake_- he mustn't leave the house._ You can send him one too, Sirius, of course. Well", he continued, looking quite exhausted, "I suppose the only thing that we can do now is wait…"

There was a moment of deafening silence, as if everyone was thunderstruck by the piece of news. Then suddenly, Sirius literally jumped on his feet, knocking his chair down, making Hermione and Ginny gasp.

"I'll go and bring Harry back here RIGHT NOW!" roared Sirius, shaking with anger.

"WHAT?" Yelled Mrs Weasley, whose pale face wore a curiously mingled expression, half terrorized, half angry. "No way, Sirius! You are to stay here, Dumbledore told us…"

"Forget Dumbledore!" Hissed Sirius, ignoring Molly and Hermione's scandalized expression. "Harry is alone there with those crazy bullying Muggles, thanks to Dumbledore, and he's just been attacked by Dementors! How do you think he must feel Molly? Bet he's already livid because he's been kept in the dark for so long, and now he must be terrorized, above all! We just can't let him rot there a second longer…"

But Molly interrupted his furious speech.

"I know Harry's been attacked, I've heard Dumbledore too, thank you!" Shouted Molly, who was slowly turning a delicate shade of crimson. "But you perfectly know that he's safe unless he stays in his aunt's house, and we cannot take him here without making his case even worse!"

"Rubbish!" snapped Sirius, who looked positively frightening now. Open mouthed, Ron was gaping at him, while Hermione had grasped his arm, looking terrified. Ginny had her hands on her mouth; Bill was frowning, gazing alternatively at his mother and at Sirius. Even the twins had lost their malicious grin, they looked grave and rather taken aback. Her arms folded, frowning, Tonks remained silent, slightly ill at ease. She was doing her utmost not to interrupt the fight, for fear of being too nosy. After all, she'd never met Harry Potter…how could she judge either her cousin or Molly? She chanced a glance at Mr Weasley, but saw that he didn't seem to be much interested in the quarrel: he was rummaging feverishly in a drawer of the kitchen table, looking for paper and ink to write the message Dumbledore had told him to send at Privet Drive.

"Please stay polite, Sirius! You might be the owner of this house but I'm still older than you…" began Mrs Weasley, who was almost purple now. Colouring too, Sirius opened his mouth again but before he could have said anything, Remus had risen from his chair.

"Now that's enough." He had not shouted, but for the first time since Tonks had met him he looked angry. He was frowning, and there was an unusual coldness in his grey eyes when he fixed Sirius, who glared back, a daring expression on his gaunt face.

"Come on Remus, we must DO something! You can't pretend you don't care about Harry…"

"Does that mean that _I_ don't care about him?" began Molly, but she was silenced once again.

"ENOUGH!" and again silence fell on the kitchen. This time, Remus had shouted. Molly looked positively shocked, and Arthur had interrupted his researches for a quill. But then Remus scanned the room, and there was no trace of anger on his face anymore, only sadness and determination.

"Don't you see that you're not helping Harry in any way by bickering like that? This is ridiculous. We already lack time, there's no point in loosing even more in fruitless territory fights. Molly, calm down. I know you're worried about Harry, but we all are. Sirius, you're his godfather, but the only wise thing you can do right now is writing to him. He mustn't leave the house, he mustn't use his wand. You know what is at stake, this is not about following Dumbledore's orders or not. This is about protecting Harry. Here", he added, conjuring two quills, two sheets of paper and a bottle of ink from thin air for Arthur and Sirius. For a moment, nobody spoke. Sirius was glaring at his friend, biting his lips, as though preventing himself from biting Remus for a change. But then he sighed, and reluctantly took the paper from Lupin's hands. Everybody looked extremely relieved. Molly let herself fall on a chair, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, and started drying the corners of her eyes with her handkerchief, while Bill sat next to her to comfort his mother. Sirius was writing feverishly, and the anger seemed to have left him: he looked merely anxious and worried. Arthur had already sent his owl and disapparated, casting one last anxious look at his wife. Lupin was now talking urgently to the twins, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Now you're not going to be happy with what I'm going to say, but I ask you to leave the kitchen. I _know_ I have no authority to tell you that", he continued wearily, as the twins opened their mouths, looking furious. "But I'm asking this as a favour. Otherwise your mother is going to yell again, and there has been enough pandemonium for tonight. I promise you I'll inform you as soon as we know more, but what we have to discuss now is about the Order and you're not allowed to hear this. Hermione, Ron, no doubt Harry will try to contact you that very night. Sirius is right: he's probably distressed, and even more furious than he was before. But whatever he sends you, Dumbledore doesn't want you to tell him what happens, and we should trust him. He has his reasons, he added, answering Hermione's silent question. Remember, as difficult as it is, this is not the moment to answer his questions,it is not safe, andit could be even more dangerous for Harry. If there's any problem tell me. Do you agree?"

For a moment the twins and Ginny looked rebellious. Ron cast a furtive glance to Hermione, but then answered.

"Well, alright then. But you have to tell us what you know later."

"I promise you", answered Lupin, with the ghost of a smile on his exhausted face. The youngsters left the kitchen with one last look back. Sighing heavily, Lupin looked at the people in the kitchen and saw that Sirius was closing his letter for Harry. Next to her cousin Tonks was looking at him. He came to sit at Sirius's left side.

"You not mad at me Padfoot, are you?"

"Oh, give me a break, you patronizing moonlight- phobic" he answered gruffly, but Tonks burst out laughing, and he couldn't suppress a grin either. Relieved, Remus smiled shyly.

Then Sirius left them to send his owl to Harry and Tonks took his chair next to Remus; he was massaging his temples, eyes closed, and she took this opportunity to examine him more carefully. He had several scars on his pale face, some so small that they were only thin, white marks half hidden by his hair, but she noticed one or two deeper, longer, of a slightly brownish colour. When she looked at his hands, her eyes widened: she'd not noticed before the dozens of small scars that were criss-crossing on it, like a cobweb.

"Wow, impressive" she said suddenly, making him start. She blushed - she didn't even mean to say that aloud. _Think_, she told herself …

"I'm sorry?" asked Remus, turning to her, looking puzzled.

"I mean the way you handed the situation – impressive, really" she added urgently. "Dunno how you do it. Molly and Sirius only seem under control when you're there to be the referee."

He smiled, and she breathed more freely – for once, she'd been able to restrain herself from saying something worse than before. He was looking at her now, still smiling, his mind wandering… _strange girl_, he thought absent-mindedly, as she made him a grimace, her electric-blue hair contrasting with her fair skin. But then, and forthe second time in the evening, everyone jumped as the bell rang loudly. Immediately, Mrs Black made herself heard, and they all rushed to the front door. As soon as he arrived, Sirius stunned his mother (without even swearing or shouting, which showed how distressed he was), and almost pulled the door out of the threshold in his attempt to open it. When he saw Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, he looked absolutely furious and opened his mouth to speak, but the Headmaster didn't let him time to.

"Now Sirius, instead of yelling at him, which I have no doubt you are dying to do, don't you think it would be more useful for everyone here to listen to me? I'm quite satisfied with the latest news – as satisfied as one could be under the present circumstances, anyway."

Sirius glowered at Dumbledore, and to everyone's surprise, he moved aside to let the Headmaster come in. Looking at the wizard's lined face, Remus suddenly understood why: he had never seen him looking that angry. There was no more smile, no more twinkling eyes, but a calm fury emanating from every inch of his thin body. One could wholly feel, tonight, what an incredibly powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore was – and this gave Remus goose bumps: he had never thought that one day he would be frightened by his mentor. Suddenly he started as he felt someone grasp his right arm, and when he looked at his side, he felt more goose bumps: it was Tonks. She too was gaping at Dumbledore and looked a bit afraid. He did his best not to look at her, not to shiver, or anything stupid he was used to doing in such occasions. Suddenly he frowned, his mind racing. _Wait…what "occasions"?_ But as Dumbledore spoke again, he did his best to stay focused.

"I am glad to tell you that Harry is not expelled yet. Of course, Cornelius did seem a little…reluctant tothe arguments I opposed to his decisions, but eventually, he had to admit that even the Minister for Magic couldn't breakits own rules…which gives us less than a fortnight to rescue Harry from the Dursleys and prepare his audition, which will take place on the 12 of August." Suddenly he paused, looking at the stairs and smiling, and following his gaze, Remus couldn't suppress a grin either when he saw all the Weasley children, plus Hermione, who was pink in the face and looked extremely confused.

"Good evening everyone! Now that you know Harry is fine, you'd better go back to bed, before Molly gets really angry..." Remus heard Tonks giggle and cast a furtive glance at Molly, who looked so furious she seemed to be almost boiling. Without further ado, the youngsters climbed the stairs in a hurry.

"Professor, did you saw Mundungus Fletcher? After all, he was the one on duty tonight." Said Tonks, frowning. Remus felt her let go his arm, and experimented a strange feeling between relief and disappointment.

"Yes, Nymphadora, I saw him" answered the Headmaster coolly. The warm smile had vanished, and again, he looked almost dangerous in this cold fury. "He came to tell me what had happened, and we had a brief discussion. I will talk to him later. Now shall we sit and talk a bit more casually about what happened to figure out what is to do next?" While talking, he was looking earnestly at Sirius, who had not uttered a single word since the Headmaster's arrival. His dark eyes fixed Dumbledore for a second, then he nodded and managed a singularly twisted smile. _But a smile anyway_, thought Remus. Afaint frown linehad appeared between his eyebrows, as always when he was worried. He couldn't help but think about Harry's reaction. How could he feel right now, after having been attacked by Dementors, after having beenleft alonefor so long? He vividly remembered Harry's rage in the Shrieking Shack one year ago, and the line on his forehead deepened. _This is not good to let him in the dark so long…_he thought, but suddenly he stiffened. A small, warm hand had landed like a butterfly on his shoulder. His nostrils widened, and with his accurate sense of smell, sharpened by lycanthropy, he inhaled a waft of honey-like scent, with a refreshing touch of mint too. The warmth of her breathing brushed his left ear while she whispered to him.

"You know what? I wouldn't want to be at Dung's place when Dumbledore comes to 'talk to him later', as he says". He turned his head to look at her. She was smiling mischievously, her currently vividly blue eyes twinkling; suddenly he smiled warmly too, and this time she laughed.

"That's better! Cheer up, Lupin. Things could be better tonight, but you don't have to carry the world's weight on your shoulders…" She patted him on the arm and headed to the kitchen, following the others. He walked along the corridor behind her, gazing absent-mindedly at her white neck and her spiky blue hair, and feeling definitely more light-hearted. But suddenly he heard a rumble in the stairs and had to flatten against the wall to let Hermione and Ron run past him, followed by what looked like a flying snowball, which was hooting madly. He rushed into the kitchen after them, and when he entered, he couldn't suppress a laugh. Sirius, Ron and Hermione were cornered at the other side of the room, and the snowball, which Remus recognized as being Hedwig, Harry's owl, was trying to pinch andpeck them, changing her angle of attack constantly. Sirius was swearing so much that Molly Weasley had her hands on her mouth, looking scandalized.

"Sirius Black, you will not say these horrors in front of those children!" she roared. The children in question were defending themselves as well as they could. Ron looked half his usual size, protecting his head with his arms, and Hermione had seized him by the shoulders and was hiding behind him, her hair getting bushier and bushier as Hedwig's claws brushed them constantly. The whole kitchen was echoing with laughter, even more when the other Weasley children burst into the room to enjoy the show.

"Instead of laughing stupidly, would you mind helping us?" shouted Sirius, trying to force Hedwig to fly away.

Remus smiled, looking at Dumbledore who was chuckling slightly and seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. Eventually, the Headmaster waved his wand lazily, still beaming, and a big cage appeared out of thin air around the owl, imprisoning her and floating in the middle of the kitchen. Hedwig hooted frantically, trying unsuccessfully to free herself. The three unfortunate hostages looked highly relieved. Ron was scowling, examining the various cuts on his palms, and Hermione looked very distressed, clutching a roll of parchment in her also bleeding hand.

"May I see the message Harry has sent you, Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore kindly. Hermione looked ill-at-ease, almost guilty, but handed it to the Headmaster, who read it fast, folded it again and gave it back to her. It seemed to Remus that his expression was a mix of guilt and worry. Glancing at Sirius, who had come nearer, he raised a questioning eyebrow. Without answering, Sirius handed him the parchment. The message was very short. He smelled the mint and honey scent again when Tonks looked over his shoulder to read too. There were only two sentences; Remus recognized Harry's narrow, slender writing, slightly disordered, as if he'd written in a hurry. _I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here_. The line between Remus's eyebrows reappeared, and he felt Tonks sigh behind him.

"We've got to get him out of there", whispered Remus to himself. Next to him, Sirius nodded grimly.


End file.
